Big Time One Shot
by ZheDoctursMinion115
Summary: I got bored over at my sisters house, no summary needed. But rated M for smut, slash, dirty talk, sexting. R&R, ? :3 Enjoy :


**Big Time One-Shot by ZheDoctursMinion****  
><strong>**Well, hey therreeee. I was over at my sister's house, bored. So I decided to write this. It's just a one-shot, derry duuurrrr. James and Logan. Rated M for obvious reasons. xD Dirty texting, VERY dirty talk…you've been warned ;D And don't worry; I'm still doing So I Thought. This was just bothering me, I had to write it. xD Read and Review, please ?****Oh, and, ps ? James texts are bold, Logan's are italics.****  
><strong>**I love you guyssss****  
><strong>**-ZheDoctursMinion(:****:)**

Logan felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, jumping at the feeling.  
><strong>Hey, baby(;<strong>**  
><strong>_Hey cutie. Wat u up 2?_  
><strong>Thinking about you<strong>**  
><strong>_Oh, sounds like fun(;__  
><em>**Oh, trust me, it is.****  
><strong>_Yeah? Is it? What are you thinkin about me?__  
><em>**Your cock.****  
><strong>Logan completely forgot about his homework, visions of James dancing through his head.  
><em>Yeah? Wat else?<em>_  
><em>**You touching it.****  
><strong>_Yeah? Touching it how?__  
><em>**Stroking yourself. Making yourself feel good.****  
><strong>_Yeah…do u like it wen I do tht?__  
><em>**Yeah…I like it a lot.****  
><strong>_How much is a lot?__  
><em>**So much that I'm jacking off right now.****  
><strong>U are?  
><strong>Yeah. I'm so hard right now, Logie, thinking about you. Thinking about your hot, pretty, pink mouth wrapped around me. I'm getting close.<strong>**  
><strong>_Jamie, god. Stop it.__  
><em>**why? You like it when I talk dirty(;**  
><em>Yeah…I like that so much.<em>_  
><em>**I guess I'll keep going then(;****  
><strong>_Please do.__  
><em>**Do you like my cock in ur ass? Making u moan, making u come?****  
><strong>_James…more.__  
><em>**I love touching your cock, making you come all over me. Next time I see you, wanna come on my face?****  
><strong>_Jamie, god, I'm so hard it hurts.__  
><em>**Then jack off for me. Send me a picture.****  
><strong>_U send me one first.__  
><em>**Okkk.****  
><strong>

Logan waited in anticipation as his phone received the picture message. His heart raced faster as he opened it. It's not like he's never seen James cock before, but, it seemed so much dirtier seeing it this way. 

_Unh. Sexy.__  
><em>**You like that Logie? Tell me what you want me to do to you."****  
><strong>_I want u to come on my face, on my tummy, in my ass. I want your big, hot, long, hard dick inside of me, making me feel so good,_ _fucking me senseless.__  
><em>**Logan, I'm coming home.****  
><strong>_Okay.__  
><em>**Wait. I want a cock picture.****  
><strong>_ Nooo, just come home, please?__  
><em>**No. I want a cock pic. Please baby? ;D**

_Jamesssss. Y a pic wen u can see the real thing?_

**Logan. You told me you would send me one. **

_Where r u even at?_

**…the library.**

_JAMES!_

**I couldn't help it. Now I want to see something sexy as soon as I walk into the bedroom, got it?**

_Mmm, got it. I love u baby (;_

**I love you too, you fuckable creature.**

Logan got up from the kitchen table, still eyeing the picture. He walked into his bedroom, peeling his shirt off as he went. He knew James wouldn't be long, so he hastily threw off his pants and boxer-briefs, lying down on the bed, legs open. He put two fingers in his mouth, sucking them, getting them slippery. He gently worked his cock as he slipped one finger inside himself, still slightly stretched from last night. He heard the door open.

"Logan?" All Logan did was moan as he put another finger in him, pushing back on them. He stroked his cock faster, knowing how close he was.

"Loga-holy shit!" James exclaimed seeing Logan like that, fucking himself on his fingers and jacking off.

"N-Ngh, James. I want your cock in me, not my fingers. Please, baby, fuck me." Logan said needily.

"No. I wanna see you come. I want you to come on me." He strolled over to where Logan was laying, and pulled his fingers out of his ass. He pulled his shirt off, then moving to his pants.

"J-James, if you want me to come on you, you'd better hurry, cause I'm close!" James decided to not worry about teasing Logan. He shoved his pants and boxers down, freeing his hardened cock.

"Sit," he said, laying down at patting his tummy. Logan stopped temporarily to sit on James, then continued.

"Oh, James."

"Yeah, Logan. You like that ? You want my cock in your ass, don't you. God, it feels good when I'm inside you. You're so fucking tight, ah, it's so hard not to come when I'm in you. Yeah, that's right. Stroke your cock." James was painfully hard at his own words.

"Fuck, James, I'm so close. Keep..going!" James grinned that sexy smirk Logan loved so much.

"Oh, you're close? Good. I can't wait to have your hot, sweet, sticky cum on me. Mmm, its tastes so good when you come in my mouth when I suck you off. Oh, I wanna see that cum shoot out your dick onto my chest. Oh, god, Logan. Keep going." Logan flinched and with a scream, came on James chest, some even getting on his face. He worked himself through his orgasm.

"Oh, god, James," he said when it finally subsided. "That was amazing. Where'd you learn to talk like that?"

"I pretend that's what you say to me when I jack off." Logan's tired-out look turned into one of pure evil as in one quick movement he flipped them so James was one the bottom.

"Make me hard again so I can ride you." He sat so he was almost on James face. "Suck until I get hard." James put Logan's softened dick into his mouth, sucking and taking as much of Logan as he possibly could. He never did have a very good gag reflex. "Mmm, Jamie, that's it. Keep sucking." He sucked until Logan was exceptionally hard again, and pulled off. He stared at the dick in his face, seeing the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip.

"Logan. Sit on my dick. Now." Logan scooted down and spread himself, lowering himself onto his huge cock.

"Ah, James! You're-You're so big!" He lowered himself all the way down, and started riding.

"L-Logan. You're so tight, even after last night."

"Yeah, you like my tight ass don't you? Mmm, I bet it feels good. I wonder what it feels like being inside of you. I bet it feels like heaven. We should try that. Me fucking you, stretching that tight, pink, virgin hole of yours." One particular thrust made Logan scream out in pleasure.

"Was that your sweet spot, Logie? Ohhh, I love it when you say my name. Say it. Say my name, baby."

"James," Logan breathed as he angled his body so Logan was slamming down on his own prostate every time.

"Ohh, again. More talk. I wanna hear you speak those sexy, dirty words."

"Oh, fuck James; I love your cock in my ass. It feels so good, I love it. I love you making me feel good, making me come, oh god, James,

I'm close."

"Me too. Come on me again."

"I want you to give me a facial next time. I want your sweet cum on my face. Oh god, I'm-I'm gonna come!" He screamed as he hit his prostate one last time, shooting his load all over James, adding to the cum already there.

"Oh, Logan!" James shouted as he lost his load, painting Logan's insides white. When both boy's orgasms subsided, Logan pulled off of James and licked up his chest, gathering cum on his tongue. He licked all the way up to his mouth, and kissed him, shoving his cum-covered tongue into his mouth.

"Mmm, James. I love you."

"I love you too, you dirty cum whore."

**A/N: Yepp….I got super, super bored over at my sisters house, my notebook with chapter four in it of So I Thought was at my house…so, yeah…I decided to write this as a sort of relief for my need to write. xD Lol. What'd you think ? R&R, please !**


End file.
